The Arrange Marriage, MG style
by CrazyWildBerry
Summary: What will happen if a young girl was forced to marry someone who she didn't even like at first. But then, when she finally realized her feeling, she received the news that she will die. This is a Hua Zhe Lei story aka Hanazawa Rui
1. Default Chapter

"Where are we going now, James?" I asked, trying to be louder as I could, wrapping my arms around his waist as he rode his big motorcycle. He loves bringing it as fast as he could, especially when with me. Honestly, I don't like it very much as the wind always making my hair in mess but because I love him, I don't mind at all.  
  
"Wanna watch movie?" he asked, turning to the left. I always told him never turn suddenly coz sometimes I almost fell down but he just laughed.  
  
"Cool," I replied, holding him tightly, resting my head on his back. I dared not to close my eyes coz I'm afraid that if I fell asleep, I will fall down.  
  
We watched Wishmaster 3 . I love watching horror movie. That is why every time I have the chance, I will ask him to bring me watch the newest horror movie.  
  
He sent me home after that, promising that he will pick me up tomorrow, early in the morning.  
  
"Mum, dad, I'm home!!!" I announced, running to the kitchen, looking for food. God, I'm starving like hell.  
  
"Where have you been, young lady?" mom demanded. I went to her, gently massaging her shoulders.  
  
"I'm going to the cinema watching movie with James," I replied. She sighed heavily, walking up to the stairs. I frowned.  
  
"Mom, is there any problem?" I asked, puzzle with her attitude. In fact, since I told them that I accepted James as my boyfriend, their behaviour, their treatment toward me changed. I don't know what exactly happen, getting worst, honest.  
  
After few minutes staring at the stairs, I turned my attention to the refrigerator, looking for something to eat. Better eat than making more headaches thinking what the problem is.  
  
"Jenna, have you given Bubu his food yet?" I asked after few minutes relaxing around. Jenna, the maid nodded, bringing Bubu, my lovely dog. I rubbed him for a while before going to my room.  
  
................................................  
  
I laughed, running quickly as James running behind me.  
  
"Gotcha." he said when he managed to catch me, making us lying on the sand. I looked at him, feeling my cheeks turned red when his hands touched my bare thighs.  
  
"You are so beautiful, Ryn," he said huskily. I could feel my heart pounding so fast.  
  
"Thanks, James," I replied, giving him a shy smile. He chuckled.  
  
"Wanna eat ice cream?" he asked suddenly, pulling me to my feet. I sat on the bench, waiting for him to buy one for me. I sighed, watching people walking passing me, having fun just like me. Wow. my life is so perfect, totally. 


	2. Have a fiance? Get real

We were having dinner when someone rang the bell.  
  
"Jenna, answer it," I ordered. Jenna nodded and walked to open the door. A woman came in, walking to us. I smiled at her, as giving respect even though I don't know her at all.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt both of you," she said, sitting on the chair without waiting for our invitation. I looked at dad but he just smiled.  
  
"How are you lately?" mom asked, signalling Chu to give plate and food for the uninvited guest.  
  
"May I go to my room?" I asked dad after I done eating. Dad nodded. Politely I walked to the stairs, leaving the adults talking.  
  
..............................................  
  
I was reading a book when mom and dad stepped into my room. I looked at them, smiling.  
  
"Are you busy right now?" mom asked. I closed the book, turning around to look at them.  
  
"Ryn, there is a reason why we don't like James to be your boyfriend," dad started. I frowned.  
  
"What do you mean, dad, mom?" I asked in puzzle. Mom looked at dad, maybe didn't know how to break the news. Somehow I could guess that the news they want to tell me will break my heart.  
  
"From tomorrow on, you will study in Ying De, get close to your fiancé," dad said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You have a fiancé, I think you also know him. His name is Hua Zhe Lei, son of the aunty who came just now," mom explained. I could tell them seeing how pale my face right now.  
  
"Honey, we're so sorry not to tell you before but."  
  
"But what? You think I'm still young? Now, how am I going to tell James? I'm in love with James and I can't accept this, not at all." I cried.  
  
"Hua Zhe Lei is a good man, good choice for you. Both of you are going to get along very well." mom tried to pursue me but I just shook my head, crying.  
  
"How am I going to spend my whole life with the man I don't love?" I asked. They sighed.  
  
"Tomorrow I want you to go there. No more question. Now, go to sleep," dad ordered. His tone was serious, signalling that he won't accept anything, any word from me. I slammed myself on the bed, crying the entire night. How could they do this to me? They're so cruel. 


	3. Ying De

I walked into the building, looking around. Not bad, but still I don't like it. I went to the café, wanting to wet my throat and also wanting to know how the students here.  
  
"Who is she? Is she rich?" My face changed to hear some whispering, talking about me. What about wealth that they should know?  
  
I went to buy cappuccino ice tea then looked for a place for me to sit. Apparently all of them thought that I'm poor because I just wore a usual green top with jeans. None gave me space to sit. I knew I look like I can eat the whole café now, trying hard to control my anger.  
  
I was still looking for a place to sit when my phone rang. Sighing heavily, I laid myself on a chair, facing four guys. I ignored them, just looking for my phone in my tote.  
  
"Hello, James," I said happily.  
  
"Hello, pretty. So, how are you right now?" I sighed.  
  
"Sux. What's the good with this Ying De also I don't know. They only look at wealth, not attitude. What about you?"  
  
"Bad. I miss you so much." I smiled hearing his sad tone.  
  
"Me too," I replied. Then I gasped to see two girls.  
  
"Oh my god. you won't believe who I see right now." I said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bai He and Qian Hui. Ergh. I should know they're studying here," I groaned.  
  
"Hey, I have to go now. I'll call you later, okay. Love you."  
  
"Love you. Bye," I said, putting back the phone into my bag. Then, I realized about the guys in front of me. Three of them were staring at me while another one looking outside.  
  
"Who are you to sit here without permission?" one of them said angrily. I looked at my drink, taking it and walked away. It was just wasting my time dealing with these freaks.  
  
I was taking my third step when someone put a hand on my shoulder, pushing me to the floor hardly. What the fuck?!?  
  
"When I ask, answer. Do you know who I am?" I looked around, noticing people surrounding us. Bai He and Qian Hui were smirking, whispering to each other. I groaned seeing my drink can't drink anymore.  
  
"You dumb asshole. Can't you see I was answering a phone call? Do you expect me to answer it holding my drink," I replied angrily. Bullshit the engagement. Bullshit everything. Why should I be a polite girl in front of these losers?  
  
"You. You just wait for the red tag." I rolled my eyes before walking away. What kind of losers are them? 


	4. That idiot group

shirlynn - no, lei didn't know she is his fiancée.  
  
I didn't tell what happen to mom and dad. Why should I anyway? They just want my life to be miserable. They think that arrange marriage is okay in this time?  
  
I put on my favourite blue halter top that revealing my tummy. I paired it with yellow shorts. I waited for James to get here before silently we both leaving the mansion.  
  
James brought me to a club, making my heart cool back. Bullshit everything. I just want to be with James, having fun.  
  
I went to the ladies room first to touch up my make up. Then, I went back to James. My face changed to see him talking with a girl. But he stopped when he saw me.  
  
"She was just asking me about you," he said quickly.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Did I say anything?" I asked back.  
  
He sighed heavily, signalling the bartender to bring our drink.  
  
We were dancing when my eyes caught the losers. They were drinking and talking. I groaned, wrapping my arms around James.  
  
"Ryn, James?" I looked at the girl, smiling.  
  
"Hey, Rain," I said happily.  
  
Then, I saw James's face changed a bit to see Rain. I didn't say anything at all after that.  
  
"Honey, let's go home," he said after a while.  
  
I just followed him but I took few minutes to look at Rain. I can smell something fishy now but I can't figure it out at all.  
  
................................................  
  
Today I just wore my jeans and yellow top that has holes all around. Underneath the top, I wore a very nice blue tube top. I also wore a blue bandana along with a pair of hoop earring.  
  
I opened the locker and frowned to see red card stick on it. Then, I remembered what the loser said yesterday. So, this is the red tag.  
  
"So childish," I commented, throwing the card into my bag before heading to my class.  
  
Then, I realized something different. Everyone gave me weird look before suddenly the boys began to hit me. I groaned, hitting them back. Who can defeat me, the holder of black belt in tae kwon do and also master in gymnastic.  
  
But even until break, none stop from attacking me. That red tag, it made them have the nerve to hit me. That idiots.  
  
I went to search that loser with her friends, finding them chatting in the café.  
  
"You idiots." I roared, hitting him as hard as I could.  
  
Even though they were stun but they're not a bad fighter themselves.  
  
I looked at them angrily as one of them pinning me down on the floor. They smirked seeing me shivering angrily. 


	5. We're not James!

I went to meet James without telling him first. I skipped the class today, just wanting to give him a surprise. I walked to the café, knowing him always there with his gang.  
  
When I reached there, I gasped in stun. He was sitting next to Rain with them holding hands. In fact, he even caressed her face gently. I shivered angrily but didn't go to them. I went back to Ying De, looking for the losers.  
  
I looked for them, only to see them in the park. Just what I need. I jumped to one of them, beginning to hit as hard as I could.  
  
"What the..." I didn't say anything, just hitting him non-stop, looking at him as James.  
  
"Damn you, James..." I roared, punching his face.  
  
"James?" one of them said, trying to pull me from his friend.  
  
"You said you love me but already with her after two days..." I roared, hitting another one, then another, then another. After a while I stopped, panting hard.  
  
"Who else..." I groaned, looking for someone to hit. I fought about twelve more before I headed to make an announcement.  
  
"Who wants to hit me, go to the park," I said to the microphone, smirking thinking how many I can hit today.  
  
I looked at the people who gather, wanting to hit me and some just want to see.  
  
"Who first?" I asked. One man stepped to the front, holding two bottles. This going to be so much fun. Not even ten minutes, he already faint. I looked at others. Three men came, beginning to attack me. Like a peanut, I defeated them, thinking that they all are Rain and James.  
  
I looked at them, waiting for the next one but they already ran away. I groaned, still feeling the anger in my heart. I went to find the idiots again, knowing they still can fight.  
  
"Hey you..." I called, running to them.  
  
"Not you again..." one of them groaned. I grinned, punching his face as hard as I could. As I expected they hit me back so I fought back as hard as I could.  
  
"I hate you, James!!! I hate you, Rain!!!" I roared, still punching and kicking them.  
  
"We're not James!!!" one of them shouted but I just ignored it. I don't care now. I just want to release my anger, my pain. 


	6. Heartbroken

I smiled along the way. James kept grinning, bringing me to a club. I know he was so proud when I agreed to be his girlfriend after four months wooing me. But I never guess that he and Rain have some relationship behind my back.  
  
I watched him ordering the drinks, looking around, just wanna know how many will witness the unforgettable event. Hmm... looks like the idiots are here too. Good... very good...  
  
"Hey, your one night stands," he said, handing me a glass of One Night Stand. I know what he means giving me this. He wanted to have me tonight. Sorry dude but I won't give it to a loser like you.  
  
I watched him drinking his liquor, waiting and waiting until he asked me to dance. I just followed his flow.  
  
"Do you know how lucky I am right now?" he whispered near my ear.  
  
"Why?" I pretended that I'm not understood what he meant. He smiled, kissing my neck. I looked across his shoulder, seeing Rain froze. I smiled.  
  
"James, honey, let's drink. I'm thirsty," I said. He followed me back to the bar. I noticed that one of the idiots was talking with a sexy girl.  
  
"Do you love me?" I asked James, making sure my voice as seductive as possible. He smiled.  
  
"Of course I love you. You are the one in my heart," he said. I took my drink, sip a bit before crashing on his head.  
  
"Liar. You think I don't know you and Rain have relationship. Listen here, jerk. I'm leaving you. Our relationship is over. Just go to that bitch and leave me alone." I spitted on him before walking away. I was just passing by the idiots when James held my shoulder.  
  
"You think you can leave me?" Well... well... well... he now is revealing his true self.  
  
"Put your dirty hand off me," I said but he refused, instead pushing me to the wall. I managed to reach two bottles from the idiots table and crashed on him. He groaned in pain as blood running down from him.  
  
"Give her a kiss from hell from me. If I see you and her again, you will be dead," I warned before giving him a fly kiss.  
  
I waved for a cab, feeling so relief and happy as I have my revenge now. I won't be angry anymore. But... but why I feel my heart bleeding? Then, something wet fell to my hand. I looked down, only to see tear, my tears. Even though I broke up with him but I still can't fool myself. My heart broke into pieces. I'm hurt, totally hurt. 


	7. Vince

It's been two weeks. I just spent the days studying, ignoring others. Nobody even dared to make me angry, probably knowing the sequences for making me angry. They even let me sit anywhere I want. Mom and dad didn't know what happen, thinking that I'm a good girl for breaking up with James.  
  
I was walking when I saw the idiots walking toward me. I just kept on walking, pretending that I didn't saw them.  
  
"Lei, I heard that your fiancée is here. Where is she?" I stopped my walking, turning back to look at them. So... so one of them is Lei, Hua Zhe Lei, my fiancé? Oh my god... that really sucks...  
  
The class was so damn boring so I decided to skip it. I walked aimlessly before I saw the rooftop. Hmm... nobody can find me there and I can have my rest. I quickly went there, half running, half walking.  
  
I leaned to the wall, didn't notice that someone else there too.  
  
"Hua Zhe Lei... what kind of man are you?" I said, thinking about the whole stupid engagement.  
  
"Ergh... so stupid. Why mom and dad arrange me with a weirdo? Better I..." I looked down when my phone rang. Boringly, I answered it.  
  
"Hello, who's this," I said, taking off my shoes, wiggling my toes. I just applied nail colour in crème on them.  
  
"Hey, Vicki. Remember me, Vince?" I gasped.  
  
"Oh my god...Vince!!! Where... how are you?" I asked. Vince is actually my cousin from Malaysia.  
  
"I'm fine. Heard that you are engage now." I groaned hearing his words.  
  
"Well... I'm trying to forget about it, if you mind. How come the news fly until Malaysia?" I asked in puzzle. He chuckled.  
  
"My mom told me. Guess where I am right now." I smiled.  
  
"Taiwan," I said.  
  
"Hey, how do you know?"  
  
"I'm one true clever girl. So, where you wanna meet?" I asked, scratching my neck a bit.  
  
"Tonight at VS around... erm... 8.00p.m.?"  
  
"Meet you there. Bye," I said, putting back the phone into my pocket. Then, I stood up, stretching my muscles.  
  
"Vince can help me with this Hua Zhe Lei thing..." I murmured, walking to the stairs.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................  
  
~From the third point of view~  
  
He watched as her walking away. He didn't say anything, just leaning back to the wall. He looked at his phone, reading the message quietly. 


	8. James's revenge

~Vicki's point of view~  
  
I went to VS, knowing Vince already there.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late," I said. He chuckled, signalling the bartender to give me something to drink.  
  
"Martini," I said. Vince looked at me from top to toe, grinning.  
  
"What's with the hideous grin?" I asked, rolling my eyes. He laughed.  
  
"So, when is your wedding?" he asked after taking a gulp of his red wine. I sighed heavily.  
  
"Don't remind me about it, can't you. I just broke up with my boyfriend," I said lazily. He frowned.  
  
"Broke up? So, who leaves who?"  
  
"Of course I'm the one who break it. Or else, don't call me Ryn," I said. He patted my head before walking to the dance floor, looking for someone to dance. I don't have the mood so I just sat there, watching others dancing.  
  
I was drinking my sky juice after finishing my martini when my head suddenly spinning around. What is this? Don't tell me someone put a pill into my drink.  
  
"Vince..." I called, holding my head.  
  
"Vince..." I called again, trying to look for him but I fell down to someone's arms. Ji... James? I saw him grin before everything turned black.  
  
.....................................................................................................................................  
  
~From the third point of view~  
  
"So, your fiancée name is Catherine Zhao?" Lei didn't say anything, just eating his chips.  
  
"So, when can we meet her?" Mei Zhuo asked, grinning. Lei chuckled, pointing to a girl.  
  
"She is Ryn," he said. They looked at her and gasped.  
  
"That is Vicki?" Ah Si asked back in stun.  
  
"Vince..." Ryncalled, holding her head.  
  
"It seems like she was drunk already..." Ximen commented.  
  
"Vince..." she called again. Then she fell down but someone caught her.  
  
"You think you can leave me just like that, Catherine Zhao?" F4 gasped when the person who caught her is James.  
  
"We have to save Lei's fiancée..." Mei Zhuo said, winking at Lei. Lei sighed heavily but still going to help Vicki.  
  
James was bringing Rynout when someone held his shoulders.  
  
"Where do you think you want to bring her?" Ah Si asked, grinning. James stared at him, at them.  
  
"Mind your own business."  
  
"Geez, I don't know about that but you should mind your own business and leave her alone," Mei Zhuo replied.  
  
"You..." James couldn't do anything when F3 hit him. Lei held Ryn, didn't say anything. 


	9. Give me a break

Thanks for the comments. Could you leave me more comment??? Coz it seems like a chapter, only one reader. I wonder whether my story is good or bad...  
  
-CrazyWildBerry-  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
I moaned, moving a bit. Then, I realized that I'm on my bed. What... what happened?  
  
"She's awake..." I heard voices but couldn't figure out who.  
  
"Ryn, how are you feeling now?" I heard mom's voice.  
  
"Mom... what... what happened?" I asked, looking at mom. She smiled, caressing my forehead.  
  
"James tried to rape you but Lei and his friends helped you," she said. I looked across the bed and saw Vince and the idiots were talking.  
  
"Mom, what are they doing here? Ask them to leave except Vince," I asked slowly. Mom sighed.  
  
"So, you don't need to thank them for saving you?"  
  
"But... mom..." Mom gave me a glare. Pouting, I reached the slippers and walked to them.  
  
"Thank you for saving me," I said word by word, staring at them.  
  
"Aunty, Ryn is staring..." Vince said, pointing to my face. I gripped my fist, throwing a warning glare at Vince. He just stuck his tongue out at me, whistling innocently.  
  
"Ryn..." I closed my eyes, trying to gather my calm. Then, I looked at them, giving a smile.  
  
"Thank you for saving me," I said sweetly. Then, I looked at mom. She nodded. I sighed in relief.  
  
"Now, gentlemen, wanna have some hot tea? Ryn, treat your fiancé nicely." Oh man...  
  
"But mom... I... I have my headache right now. Can I just go to sleep?" I gave mom my most innocent smile. She sighed.  
  
"Go have some hot bath first before sleep." I smiled, kissing mom's cheek before throwing a stare at them. I went into the bathroom, locking the door. Fortunately in the bathroom has big television so I can watch my movie now.  
  
When I went down, I saw mom, Vince and them talking. I groaned, quickly turning around, wanting to get back into my room. Damn... why can't they just buzz off.  
  
"Ryn, sweetheart, come here," mom called. I groaned but couldn't do anything more. Slowly I walked down, giving them a fake smile.  
  
"Mom... why they're still here?" I asked, giving a glare at Vince. He chuckled.  
  
"I thought you want to sleep," mom asked, ignoring my question.  
  
"Erm... I want to drink," I replied, smiling innocently.  
  
"Lei, what do you think of Ryn?" mom asked. I groaned silently but still giving mom a sweet smile, a little girl smile.  
  
"She's nice," one of them answered. I gasped to see the most silent one is Hua Zhe Lei, my fiancé. I suppose to live with him for my whole life? Give me a break... 


	10. What's happening to me?

I walked to the café boringly, searching for something to wet my throat. Then I saw them chatting. Ergh...  
  
I walked passing them, pretending that I didn't see them at all.  
  
"Hey, Ryn, come and sit with us," one of them called but I just ignored it, walking to buy my favourite chocolate milk. I went to the rooftop, knowing that no one will disturb me there.  
  
I looked down from where I'm sitting now.  
  
"So beautiful..." I said, totally amaze. Hmm... from now on, this rooftop is my place. I closed my eyes, dreaming that my prince will save from this mess.  
  
"Ahhh....!!!" I shouted, trying to get hold before I fell down. Qian Hui and Bai He smirked, waving at me before walking away. I can't hold it much longer. I tried to get my foot on the brick but...  
  
I was almost giving up when a hand hold my hand, pulling me up. I panted hard, looking at my rescuer. Him?  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, trying hard to control my breathing. Those bitches still don't know me yet.  
  
"Thanks but I have something to do now..." I said, rushing to the stairs. I searched for them everywhere until I saw them talking with some guys.  
  
"Could you please excuse us," I said, giving a stare at the guys. They quickly excused themselves, leaving Qian Hui and Bai He dealing with me. They gulped.  
  
"Ryn... we... we're just joking..." Bai He chocked out.  
  
"Joking? Geez... I don't know that trying to kill someone is one of your jokes, girls," I replied, punching Bai He's stomach.  
  
"How does it feel?" I asked, kicking Qian Hui's stomach. They cried in pain.  
  
I left them crying and groaning in pain, feeling totally relief. Never ever make me angry or you will swear never know me at all. I went to the ladies room, wanting to wash my hands. I was just spinning the tap when I noticed blood dripping. I looked at the mirror and gasped to see blood dripping from my nose. What... what's wrong with me?  
  
After I finished wiping off all the blood, I went to the café, knowing them there. I went to buy a tray of food and went toward them. I put the tray in front of him.  
  
"Thanks for saving me. Here, my treat," I said, giving him a smile before walking away.  
  
"Ryn, wait." I turned and looked at them.  
  
"Come and join us," he said slowly. I sighed.  
  
"No, thanks. I have to rush," I said before walking away. I need to go to the hospital. I need to know what's going on with me. What happen to me? 


	11. Sad news

To BlackArmoria, yes, she is sick but not blood cancer. You know, I feel so funny coz I post 10 chapters and receive 10 comments... Anyway, thanks for commenting for this 'bad and crap' story.  
  
-CrazyWildBerry-  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................  
  
I looked at the sky, couldn't believe what I just knew. I... I'm going to die? No... no... this can't be true. I'm still young... I still have lots to do...  
  
Mom and dad didn't know about this at all. I didn't say a word, during dinner or even when breakfast just now. Not a single word.  
  
I sighed, taking out the pills to at least reduce the pain in me. All in different colour. Black, blue, green, yellow, red. I looked at the wall, thinking hard. Slowly, I reached a small stone, beginning to scratch the amounts of the days I left. All six months. I sighed, marking one day, for today.  
  
"What should I do today? I can't just waste the time like that..." I murmured, rubbing my bottom. Then, I went to the café, wanting to meet my fiancé. First, I need to deal with him.  
  
As I thought, they're there, chatting. They stopped talking, looking at me.  
  
"Hua Zhe Lei, can I speak with you for a moment?" The other three gave him a naughty smile. He just stood up and beginning to walk. I followed him into one room, which I believe the music room.  
  
I locked the door and went closer to him. He didn't say anything, just sitting on the chair.  
  
"I know that I'm not a good fiancée for you..." I began.  
  
"And I know that you think I'm crazy for fighting since I come here..." He still didn't say anything.  
  
"Honestly I think I'm lucky to be your fiancée but... I want to break the engagement," I said, waiting for his words.  
  
"Okay..." was all his reply. I sighed in relief.  
  
"Good... but... erm... how to tell them?" He looked at me.  
  
"You think about it," he said before walking away. I sighed heavily.  
  
"How am I going to tell them? I can't marry Lei because I'm going to die? What kind of reason is that even it is true," I muttered slowly.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................................  
  
I sat down quietly, looking at the food. Mom and dad didn't say a word, just enjoying the dinner. I glanced at them, hoping that one of them will ask about me but even until the end of the dinner, nobody asks. I sighed, walking to my room slowly with Bubu following me.  
  
I looked at Bubu as he playing with his toys, jealous to see him so happy, no need to think of anything while me...  
  
Suddenly someone knocked the door.  
  
"Come in," I said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Mom walked in, smiling at me.  
  
"Go pack some clothes. You are going to join your fiancé and his friends on a ship," she said. I smiled at mom, hoping that she will ask me about my health.  
  
"Go to sleep now. I don't want him to complain about your face look pale or anything," she said before walking out, closing the door. I sighed heavily. Why? Why can't you ask me how I'm doing today? Can't you all just stop talking about the engagement thing? About the fiancé and fiancée? I'm sick right now, really am and I only have few months to live. Why can't you just spend more time with me than with your friends? I'm your daughter, for god sake. And I miss your love, totally. 


	12. My feeling

Bai He and Qian Hui were stunned to see me coming. They whispered with each other before Bai He looking at Dao Ming Si.  
  
"Dao Ming Si, what is she doing here?" I rolled my eyes and walked into the ship, looking for my room. On my way there, I saw Lei with a beautiful woman. I recognized the woman as Teng Tang Jing, the top model. So... that's why he didn't say anything when I ask him to break our engagement. He already has his own choice.  
  
I lied on the bed, wanting to gather back all my strength. I now know why I always tired so quickly. When I woke up, the ship has already moving. I changed into lime green bikini, wanting to have some sun bath.  
  
I ignored Bai He and Qian Hui jeering, closing my eyes. Then, I reached my phone, knowing exactly who's calling right now.  
  
"Hello, mom, what is it?" I asked, still closing my eyes.  
  
"Honey, are you with Lei right now?" I opened an eye, seeing him with Jing next to him.  
  
"Yeah," I replied, closing back my eye.  
  
"Good. Now I want you to be a good girl and a good fiancée. Produce an heir for Hua's family, make us proud." By now I already opened my eyes. What?!? Mom wants me to sleep with him and make myself pregnant? No way...  
  
"Mom, I'm tired. Bye," I quickly switched off the phone and walked into my room, leaving them. How could mom have this kind of thought?  
  
....................................................................................................................................................  
  
I was just taking my pills when someone knocked the door. I checked my face, didn't want anyone to realize my condition right now.  
  
"Teng Tang Jing..." I said slowly. She smiled.  
  
"We're having party. Come and join us," she said gently. She is perfect, perfect for Lei. I replied her smile.  
  
"Sure. Just give me half an hour," I said. She began to walk to another side while me just leaning to the door. Why... why I felt some kind of joy to join them?  
  
I put on the pink dress that bare at the back. Then, I just wore very light make up, just to cover my pale face. After I satisfied with everything, I began to walk to where the party right now.  
  
When I arrived I saw them already there, talking. Jing was taking some food with Lei next to her. Shan Cai and Qing He were talking near the punch. F3 were talking among themselves. Bai He and Qian He were talking while staring at Shan Cai. Bitches.  
  
I went to take a plate, taking some food for myself. Remembering what the doctor said, I only take fruits and salad.  
  
"Are you in diet, Vicki?" Jing asked. I just smiled.  
  
"Not really. I'm still full, actually," I lied. Actually I'm hungry like dead but I can't eat oil thing, especially sea food. I sat on the chair, watching them having fun.  
  
I could feel my heart burning to see Lei dancing with Shan Cai. Oh my god... what was I thinking about? Did I just jealous? Is this mean... mean I fall in love with him?  
  
Qian Hui was talking through the microphone. I eyed Bai He suspiciously, feeling something bad is going to happen. I followed them gathered at the centre before the light suddenly off. Then, I heard people yelling and running before something touched my lips. Lips!!!  
  
When the light on back, I was stunned to see Lei on top of me, kissing my lips. He looked stun as well, quickly stood on his feet. Then, I heard Shan Cai screaming, running away. I looked at Lei for a while before walking away, feeling my heart pounding so fast. Why... why I just realize my feeling toward him when I know that I won't be able to have him. He loves someone else and I... I'm going to die... 


	13. Sharing the sad news with Lei

Thanks for the comments, everyone. I am really appreciated it. Well... erm... I only update when I receive comment but I think it is not fair if I only receive one so I only update when I receive at least three reviews coz I have other incomplete stories to finish (in another site) and this is just for... erm, just to share one of my favourite MG stories with you all. I have another MG story and it already completed but I won't send it here coz the reviews... erm... I am so embarrassing with it coz I receive a lot more in the site I sent but oh well... just for fun, right? Anyway, the real lead girl for this one is Vicki but I have to change the name into Ryn (Catherine) so if you see any Vicki name, she is just the same like Ryn. Enjoy the story and erm... have a good day.

CrazyWildBerry

p/s – My grammar is really bad and I am also known as the 'sigh' and 'chuckle' writer coz I love make the cast in my story sighing and chuckling.

I was thinking about Lei and this whole engagement thing. Apparently, none know about this except me and F4, other than our family of course. I looked at the sky, sighing heavily. I wish... I wish that I can live longer and be with him, even if I could just look at him, without him talking to me, it's okay.

"Ryn, come and join us," Ah Si knocked the door, calling my name.

I sighed, reaching my robe and walked out, to where others waiting. I didn't see Lei anywhere, neither Jing. This only means one thing, both of them are doing 'it'. I sighed heavily, looking at what on the table. All were sea food, my favourite but I can't take it anymore.

"Have some, Ryn. I made this," Ah Si said.

I just took two prawns and went to sit on the chair, looking at the sea under the moonlight. I finished off the prawns and walked around. But then I realized Bai He and Qian Hui were recording something. I looked at where they recorded and felt my heart breaking into pieces. Lei was talking with Shan Cai!!!

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

Bai He and Qian Hui were stunned. I grabbed Qian Hui's V8 and threw into the sea.

"My V8!!!" Qian Hui groaned.

Bai He wanted to hit me for destroying their plan but I already slapped them hard.

"If you think you can blackmail any of them, think again, bitches," I warned before walking to Lei and Shan Cai.

Shan Cai was giving loving look at Lei while he just looking up at the sky.

"Guys, why don't you eat with others," I said.

Shan Cai sighed and walked back to where others were. I stopped Lei.

"Careful with Bai He and Qian Hui," I whispered before I feel something wet dripping from my nose.

He looked at me in stun, taking out his handkerchief.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I wiped the blood, giving him a smile.

"Nothing. I just need some rest, that's all," I said, trying to walk away but everything were swirling around.

I fell down. I felt someone carrying me somewhere before putting me on the bed. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing him walking to the door.

"Lei..." I called.

He turned and looked at me.

"Please take my pills in the drawer and a glass of water," I chocked out, feeling the pain.

He quickly gave me the medicines. I ate them quickly, panting hard. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I gave him a smile, putting the glass on the nightstand.

"I still can hit few men," I joked.

He sighed heavily.

"If you are sick, why you come along?" he asked slowly.

"Can you lock the door? I don't want anyone to know about this," I pleaded.

He just did what I asked, sitting back on the chair, looking at me.

"Okay, I will tell you everything if you promise to keep it to yourself, not letting anyone to know about it, not a single thing."

He didn't say anything but I know I can trust him.

"I have tumour and only have six months left," I said, looking down to my hand sadly.

"Then, have you told your parents yet?" he asked slowly.

I shook my head.

"No... they just care about their business and about our engagement," I chocked out slowly, feeling my heart bleeding thinking about mom and dad.

"So... you want to keep this until you die?" he asked after a while.

I sighed.

"That's the choice I have now," I replied slowly.

"Why don't you go have operation?" he asked again.

"It's not that easy. Even though my parents are rich but I can't use the money so easily. They always check on my account," I sighed.

He didn't say anything at all.


	14. How do I look?

I was having my breakfast when I saw them facing Shan Cai. I sighed watching Qian Hui and Bai He jeering at Shan Cai. She went to ask for Lei's help but his words made her hurt more. I finished off the milk and walked toward them. I purposely stepped onto Qian Hui's foot.

"You… Can't you see where you're walking?" They thought I will afraid with F4 here with me. I rolled my eyes before reaching the glass near the table, pouring onto Bai He.

"Oops… did I just do that?" I asked innocently. Bai He and Qian Hui shivered angrily.

"Dao Ming Si, see what she did. She doesn't give any face at you at all," Qian Hui whimpered, making I wanted to puke.

"He won't do anything to defend a whore like you. You think you can tackle them with your pathetic make up and clothes? Just go study in the class than talking about rich guys, girls," I said before walking away.

I went to Shan Cai, sighing to see her crying.

"Shan Cai, can I come in?" I asked. She quickly wiped the tears, welcoming me inside.

"I know you are hurt right now because of them but… just be patience, okay?" She looked at me with her wet eyes.

"You… why you didn't believe them like others?" I chuckled.

"I know those girls more than others. Just treat them like a fool and unwanted so they know how low they really are," I said, patting her shoulders.

"You look so calm, so perfect…" she muttered. I wanted to laugh. Me? Perfect?

"Don't think like that. Everyone has their own speciality. Maybe mine showed at time like this, while yours, maybe at another time," I winked. She sniffed, wiping her tears.

"Have you had any breakfast yet?" I asked after she finally calm down. She blushed a bit. I chuckled.

"Let's go. My stomach is growling back," I said. She followed me to the restaurant. We walked passing them but didn't say anything.

"Shan Cai, what happen?" Qing He asked, bringing lots of food. She gave him a weak smile.

"Qing He, I think better you accompany Shan Cai eat, okay?" I winked before walking away, feeling my body getting weaker. I haven't had my pills yet.

"Vicki, join us," Jing asked. I looked at her, giving her a smile.

"It's okay. I already ate," I replied, feeling my sight getting blur. Damn, I just late two hours and the result already came. Fortunately I brought them in my pocket right now. I asked for a glass of water and walked out, away from others. I counted the pills carefully but the headache made my mind blur.

"Let me help you," Lei said, taking the pills from me. He handed me the correct amount, watching me eating them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after I felt a lot better. He sighed.

"Am I suppose to be a statue when you almost faint just now?" I gasped.

"Do my face very pale?" I asked, quickly looking at my reflection. I looked messed. I quickly tied back my hair, wiping off the sweat on my face.

"How do I look?" I asked him. He sighed.


End file.
